Eugenio Mori
Biografia Effettua studi classici alla "Civica Scuola di Musica di Milano" sotto la guida di David Searcy e della batteria con Tullio De Piscopo e Franco Rossi alla "Accademia di Musica Moderna", per poi frequentare la scuola del Maestro Enrico Lucchini. Gli inizi Inizia il lavoro di musicista collaborando come batterista con numerosi gruppi jazz e rock del panorama milanese tra i quali Tony Scott Quintett, Long-Horns Blues Band, Michael Rosen e lavorando nel frattempo anche come percussionista e timpanista con il Teatro alla Scala e con l'Orchestra Sinfonica e l'Orchestra di Fiati della Civica Scuola di Musica di Milano. Per perfezionarsi, parte per gli Stati Uniti dove collabora e studia con musicisti di spicco quali Steve Houghton, Dave Garibaldi, Peter Donald, Vinnie Colaiuta, Chuck Silverman, Luis Conte, John Ferraro e Don Greco, approfondendo lo studio del repertorio jazzistico, rock, latino, big band, funky e musica per film con Emil Richards. Si diploma in presso la "Grove School of Music" di Los Angeles e studia armonia (Musicianship Program) con Dick Grove. Ritornato dagli Stati Uniti nel 1991, diventa uno dei più richiesti batteristi in studio e dal vivo, collaborando tra gli altri, con Trilok Gurtu, Tony Scott, Franco Battiato, Gigi Cifarelli, Gianna Nannini, Biagio Antonacci, Nek, Ron, Eros Ramazzotti, Luciano Ligabue, 883, Claudio Baglioni, Tiziano Cavaliere, Paola Turci, Gatto Panceri, Giorgia (cantante 1971), Marina Barone, Premiata Forneria Marconi, Tony Blescia, Marcella Bella, Patrizia Di Malta, Marsha Cooper, Vinicio Capossela, Mia Martini, Gianni Bella, Samuele Bersani, Povia, Tullio De Piscopo, Fiorello, Mietta, Anna Tatangelo, il Gabibbo, con il quale collabora dal 1997 a oggi, Roberto Vecchioni, Jovanotti, Alex Baroni, Tosca (cantante), Dillo Forte, Madre Blu, Cristina D'Avena, con la quale ha collaborato dal 1988 al 1997 come batterista ufficiale, Fabio Roveroni, Carmen Consoli, Saturnino Celani, Mariangela (cantante), Davide Re, Gianluca Grignani, Ivano Fizio, Dolores Olioso, Syria, Riccardo Maffoni, Pyroclastic, Haiducii, Laura Pausini, Marco Gismondi, Nelly Furtado, TGP, Enrico Ruggeri, Alex Britti, Andrea Mirò, Ronnie Johnes, Leonardo Manera, Paolo Martella, Rockets, D Vega, Paolo Jannacci, Raf, Zelig, Zelig off, Teatro delle Erbe, Teatro alla Scala, Edoardo Bennato, Mario Venuti, Marco Biondi, Paola Atzeni, Paul Gilbert, Mike Stern, Susan Cattaneo, Anna Oxa, Luca Dirisio, Marco Bianchi, Andrea Braido e Alessandro Bertozzi. Ha esordito nel 1985 come batterista ufficiale. Si occupa anche di musiche per la televisione: prima è passato su Rai 1 dove ha composto la sigla pubblicitaria di Rai 1 (1988-1993) e quella del TG1 (1992-1993), poi è passato su Rete 4 dove dal 1985 al 1999 ha suonato la batteria nella sigla di sottofondo degli annunci e ha composto la sigla del TG4 (1992-1997), poi è passato su Canale 5 dove si occupa degli arrangiamenti della sigla del TG5 e del Meteo5 (dal 1992 a oggi), ha composto la sigla di sottofondo di "Verissimo" dal 1996 al 2005, la sigla di sottofondo degli annunci dal 1997 al 2001, la sigla del segnale orario di Canale 5 dal 1998 al 2001 e la sigla del TG5 Prima Pagina dal 1998 al 2005, poi è passato su Rai 2 dove ha composto la sigla del TG2 (1995-2002) di Rai 2 (2000-2010) e del Meteo2 (2003-2010), poi è passato su Rai 3, dove dal 1989 al 2006 ha composto la sigla di "Chi l'ha visto?" e attualmente compone la sigla del TG3 (dal 2003 a oggi), è anche sua la sigla di Studio Aperto e di Studio Aperto Meteo dal 1994 a oggi, del TGcom dal 2001 al 2006 ed è anche sua la sigla di Ciak News dal 1996 a oggi. Il presente Eugenio Mori, oltre che turnista in studio e dal vivo, è il batterista del noto gruppo anni '80 dei Rockets e accompagna negli spettacoli dal vivo la Premiata Forneria Marconi, ma porta avanti anche alcuni progetti sia nel rock che nel jazz. È uno dei membri storici dei Millennium, una nota cover band italiana specializzata in cover rock. Con Niccolò Cattaneo (piano e organo hammond) e Luca Meneghello (chitarra) ha creato il progetto MCM Organ Trio che ripropone le sonorità delle grandi formazioni chitarra-organo-batteria degli anni sessanta (Jimmy Smith, Wes Montgomery, Tony Williams e Larry Young). Gli MCM Organ Trio hanno pubblicato un disco di tracce inedite intitolato 'Siamese Connection'. Con Paola Atzeni (voce e flauto traverso), Marco Bianchi (piano) e Marco Mangelli (basso), ha fondato invece i Fononazional che ripropongono in chiave jazz la musica d'autore italiana, producendo un suono caldo, coinvolgente e raffinato. Hanno da poco realizzato un cd intitolato "Una sera". Come autore compone e scrive brani musicali utilizzati spesso all'interno di circuiti radiofonici di grandi centri commerciali e usati come sottofondo per documentari e servizi televisivi anche per importanti programmi televisivi nazionali. Carriera solista Ha pubblicato 2 dischi a suo nome in cui, oltre che come musicista, dimostra anche le sue capacità come autore e produttore, ospitando nei suoi dischi quelli che sono gli amici di tutti i giorni nella sua attività professionale e che risultano essere tra i nomi più prestigiosi della scena musicale italiana e internazionale. Nel 2003 pubblica "Startin' from the Roof" e nel 2008 il secondo intitolato "4/4 col ritorno di II^ - Friendship". Insegnamento Da anni Eugenio è anche un apprezzato insegnante di batteria e svolge seminari di batteria in tutta Italia. Per la sua conoscenza dello strumento e della lingua inglese, spesso collabora come batterista o traduttore ai seminari dei principali artisti internazionali di passaggio in Italia come: Billy Cobham, Joey Heredia, Peter Erskin, Simon Phillips, Jojo Mayer, Steve Smith, Dave Weckl, Omar Hakim, Benny Greb, Gavin Harrison, Paul Gilbert. Curiosità È il batterista del famosissimo brano Happy Hour di Ligabue, divenuto poi il tormentone dell'estate 2006 come sottofondo per un noto spot di una compagnia telefonica (Vodafone). Come batterista ha partecipato inoltre alle musiche di molte delle campagne promozionali che Aldo, Giovanni & Giacomo hanno realizzato per un'altra grande compagnia telefonica (Wind). Nel 2002 ha composto insieme a Daniele Moretto e Leandro Misuriello su testo di Fabrizio Palaferri il brano "Mio fratello", arrangiato da Max Longhi (noto arrangiatore di molte canzoni dello Zecchino d'Oro). Compare nel video della canzone 7000 caffè di Alex Britti in cui interpreta se stesso alla batteria: nel 2011 il brano fu inserito nella colonna sonora del film Immaturi di Paolo Genovese e per l'occasione, come promo del film, il cast rigirò il videoclip e la parte di Eugenio Mori alla batteria fu interpretata da Ambra Angiolini. Nel videoclip di "Bim Bum Bam" mandato in onda su Italia 1 nel 1990, la parte dello stesso Eugenio Mori alla batteria è interpretata dal pupazzo Ambrogio (voce di Daniele Demma). Ha arrangiato con Michele Monestiroli la versione originale de "Le tagliatelle di nonna Pina". Con Michele Monestiroli ha composto e prodotto l'album "Storie di chi vince a metà" di Riccardo Maffoni che contiene il brano "Sole negli occhi" vincitore nella categoria giovani del Festival di Sanremo 2006. Si fece biondo platino per la promozione del famosissimo tormentone "Dragostea din tei", canzone scritta per la parte musicale dallo stesso Mori insieme ad Haiducii che, scrivendone il testo, l'ha interpretata. Eugenio Mori, come tutti i musicisti, usa sempre la spazzola per la batteria nella sigla di Ciak News. Come autore partecipa allo Zecchino d'Oro quattro volte: "Lo stelliere" (2002), "Marcobaleno" (2002), "Le tagliatelle di nonna Pina" (2003), "Hip hop ippopotamo" (2005) e "E' solo un gioco" (2006). Sua è anche la batteria nella sigla iniziale del programma "Italia 1 Sport", mentre Phil Palmer ha suonato la chitarra. È stato nel cast di "Bim Bum Bam" e "Ciao Ciao" dal 1988 al 1996. Oltre a lui c'erano anche: Uan, Paolo Bonolis, Four, Giorgia Passeri, Debora Magnaghi, Carlotta Pisoni Brambilla, Manuela Blanchard Beillard (meglio nota come Manuela Blanchard), Ambrogio, Roberto Ceriotti, Flavio Albanese, Marco Milano, Paola Tovaglia, Marta Iacopini e Guido Cavalleri. Ha partecipato sia come batterista che come corista nella sigla del programma "Game Boat" insieme a Marco Gallo, Moreno Ferrara e un coro di bambini, mentre la voce solista è quella del suo conterraneo Pietro Ubaldi. Arrangia anche la sigla del TG5 che è disponibile in quattro versioni: la prima, che è usata in versione standard e arrangiata da Mori stesso è usata come sigla di testa per l'edizione delle 8:00, ma anche in quella delle 13:00, delle 17:00 e delle 20:00 e come sigla di coda nelle edizioni delle 13:00, delle 17:00 e delle 20:00; la seconda, che è arrangiata sempre da Mori stesso è usata come sigla di testa nell'edizione notturna e come sigla di coda nell'edizione notturna e delle 8:00, la terza viene usata per rubriche; la quarta viene usata per il meteo e la quinta invece ha la musica del sommario di sottofondo arrangiata come sempre da Mori. Come il suo collega Daniele Moretto, è sia in RAI che in Mediaset. Anche il suo collega Fabio Coppini è passato sia in Mediaset dove ha arrangiato al pianoforte la sigla del TG4 e anche ha arrangiato la sigla dello spettacolo teatrale "Tel chi el telùn" e anche in RAI dove ha composto la musica di sottofondo del TG1, ha arrangiato alle tastiere la sigla del Meteo di Rai 2 fino al 21 settembre 2003, mentre Mori suonava la batteria, ha anche arrangiato sempre al pianoforte la sigla della fiction di Rai 1 "Un medico in famiglia" e anche ha arrangiato, sempre al pianoforte, la sigla del Meteo di Rai 1. Luca Scarpa, un altro suo collega, si occupa degli arrangiamenti della sigla di introduzione per i programmi Mediaset. Dal 1990 a oggi compone la sigla della soap opera "Beautiful". Dal 1992 a oggi compone le musiche della sigla del TG5 in diversi periodi dell'anno: -nei giorni feriali (dal lunedì al sabato) -nei santi giorni (il 13 dicembre che è Santa Lucia, il 14 febbraio che è San Valentino e il 24 luglio che è Santa Cristina) -nei giorni di festa (la domenica, la festa di tutti i santi il 1° novembre, la commemorazione dei defunti il 2 dello stesso mese, l'8 dicembre che è festa dell'Immacolata, il 24 che è la vigilia di Natale, il 25 che è Natale, il 26 che è Santo Stefano, il 31 che è San Silvestro, il 1° gennaio che è Capodanno, il 6 che è l'Epifania, la Domenica delle Palme, Pasqua, Pasquetta/Lunedì dell'Angelo, il 25 aprile che è la festa della Liberazione, il 1° maggio che è la festa dei lavoratori, il 2 giugno che è la Festa della Repubblica, il 15 agosto che è Ferragosto) -in alcune feste più importanti (il Mercoledì delle Ceneri, Quaresima, e nei giorni della settimana santa, come il Giovedì Santo, il Venerdì Santo e il Sabato Santo, il 1° aprile che è il Pesce d'Aprile -in estate Altro Ha fatto parte della nazionale italiana di arti marziali (Qwan Ki Do). Sintesi ragionata delle principali attività svolte Principali Tournée - 1987 Orchestra Civica Milano (Tour europeo) - 1988 Dadadang (Tour europeo) - 1991 Biagio Antonacci (Tour) - 1992 Biagio Antonacci (Tour) - 1993 Biagio Antonacci (Tour) - 1994 Biagio Antonacci (Tour) - 1995 Biagio Antonacci (Tour) - 1996 Roberto Vecchioni (Tour) - Madre Blu (Tour) - 1997 Franco Battiato (Tour) - Madre Blu (Tour) - 1998 883/Max Pezzali (Tour) - Gianna Nannini (Tour europeo e italiano) - 1999 883/Max Pezzali (Tour) - 1999 Gianna Nannini (Tour) - 2000 883/Max Pezzali (Tour europeo e italiano) - 2001 883/Max Pezzali (Tour) - 2002 Enrico Ruggeri/Andrea Mirò (Tour) - 2003 Biagio Antonacci (Tour) - 2004 Biagio Antonacci (Tour) - 2005 Biagio Antonacci (Tour) - 2005 Rockets (Tour) - 2006 Rockets (Tour) - 2007 Rockets (Tour) - 2008 Rockets (Tour) - 2008 Luca Dirisio (Tour) - 2009 Anna Oxa (Tour) - Rockets (Tour) - 2010 Rockets (Tour) - We Will Rock You (Musical) - 2011 We Will Rock You (Musical) - 2011 Rockets (Tour) - Luisa Corna (Tour) - PFM Premiata Forneria Marconi (Tour e Tour Giappone) - 2012 PFM Premiata Forneria Marconi (Tour) Discografia selezionata - Orchestra civica di Milano " L.V.Beethoven "Terza sinfonia eroica" - Orchestra civica di Milano L. Boccherini "Requiem" - Biagio Antonacci - "Non so più a chi credere" - Mia Martini - "Lacrime" - Tony Blescia - "Sdraiamoci su questa città" - Emanuele III - "Emanuele III" - Marcella Bella - "Tommaso" - Cristina D'Avena - "Fivelandia 6" (batteria e coro con Paola Orlandi in "Bim Bum Bam siamo qui tutti e tre" e "Ciao Ciao siamo tutti tuoi amici") - Cristina D'Avena - "Fivelandia 7" (batteria in "Per me per te per noi Ciao Ciao", batteria e coro in "Viva Bim Bum Bam") - Cristina D'Avena - "Fivelandia 8" (batteria e coro con Fawzia Selama in "Bim Bum Bam... ma che magia!!!", batteria in "Finalmente Ciao Ciao") - Cristina D'Avena - "Fivelandia 9" (batteria e coro con Paola Orlandi in "Quando è in onda Bim Bum Bam", batteria e coro con Paola Tovaglia in "Corre il treno di Ciao Ciao") - Biagio Antonacci - "Biagio Antonacci" - Biagio Antonacci - Remix "Lavorerò" Estate '95 - Tosca - "L'altra Tosca" - Bread - "Chi Colora il Cielo" - Enzo Barbanti - "Sensazioni" - Gianna Nannini - "Cuore" - 883 MaxPezzali - "Grazie Mille" - Enzo Barbanti - "Appassionatamente" - 883 Max Pezzali - “1000 grazie” versione europea - 883 Max Pezzali - 1 in + - Ivano Fizio - "Nell’aria" - Davide Re - "Il senso della vita" - Syria - "Aria" - Riccardo maffoni - "Storie di chi vince a metà" - Eugenio Mori - "Startin' from the roof" - Pyroclastic - "Be my lover" - T.G.P - "Mille luci per betlemme" - Luciano Lugabue ”Nome e cognome” - The Rockets “World ‘s on fire” - Eugenio Mori “4\4 col ritorno di seconda” - Fononational “Fononational” - E.G.O. "Movin' On" - Piergiorgio Cinelli "Titanic" - MCM Organ Trio "Siamese Connection" - Fononational “Una sera” Collegamenti esterni * www.eugeniomori.it (Sito ufficiale) Fonte Categoria:Autori partecipanti allo Zecchino d'Oro Categoria:Autori di colonne sonore Categoria:TG5